<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Something I Read by cgarcia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355265">Just Something I Read</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgarcia/pseuds/cgarcia'>cgarcia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Trip, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rose is like duh, Sexting, but soft choking, posessive kink, yes that was a twilight reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgarcia/pseuds/cgarcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Smutember 2020 Collaboration Collection</p><p>Prompt: Long Distance - Sometimes you can’t be in the same room, but it doesn’t mean you can’t have fun. Prompt includes: sexting, spicy letters, sex through phone/webcams, but also telepathic/portal sex, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Smutember 2020, Smutember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Something I Read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe I agreed to this. I’m so mad you’re leaving.” Rey stared at the carpet with her arms crossed trying not to let the tears well up.</p><p>Ben took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent his head down, forehead touching the top of her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry. But it’s only 2 weeks. We’ve gone longer without seeing each other.” Ben raised his eyebrows at Rey and added the smirk.</p><p>“A month on my grandfather's ranch was nothing compared to this. I didn’t know then how good it felt to wake up in your warm arms every morning.. Or to your delicious coffee.” Rey smirked back putting her hands on his chest. Rey tilted her head up so her lips met Ben’s. He could have swallowed her whole and Rey would have let him. Just a few more seconds, she thought. That’s all she wanted.</p><p>Ben reluctantly pulled away. “I’m sorry, babe, but if I don’t go now, I’ll be late for my plane.”</p><p>“ I know, I know”, Rey said,” Ok go! Please text me when you get there. Make sure you wear your mask and please use hand sanitizer. The last thing I need is you getting sick and then you complaining to me the whole time while you’re gone.” </p><p>Ben rolled his eyes at her. “Oh please I’m not that bad.” Rey lifted her eyebrow at him. “Ok fine.” He huffed. “I love you, remember, we have FaceTime. 2 weeks will go so fast.” </p><p>Rey waved and then closed the door as Ben ran out to catch his cab. “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>Day 2</p><p>Rose rested her chin on her hand staring at Rey as she slowly typed each letter of the email she was sending. “Dude, if this is only day two you are screwed for the next week and a half.“ Rey groaned and then slammed her head down on her keyboard. </p><p>“It’s only been two days. I have not gone this long without an orgasm in so long I don’t know what to do with myself. I can’t even pleasure myself because it doesn’t feel nearly as good as it is with Ben.”<br/>“Ok this is TMI I didn’t need to know all of this.” Rose puts her hand over her head shaking it and grossed out at the words that she just heard. “You are a 29-year-old strong independent woman. How have you gotten this far in life without being able to give yourself an orgasm?“</p><p>“Because I haven’t needed to in a very long time Ben has always been very generous and loving to me.”</p><p>“Well then why wasn’t he very generous and loving to you last night?” </p><p>Rey looks at Rose with confusion in her face. “What do you mean? Last night he was on his business trip, so how is he supposed to help me?“</p><p>“Are you serious right now, Rey? Have you never heard of Sexting? Hello we live in the age of iPhone! Use FaceTime to video chat that sex!”</p><p>Rey’s cheeks turned a slight pink. “We’ve never really done that before. I don’t even know what I would say to him.” Rose started laughing. <br/>“What is it that we read every single night and gossip over every morning? Our stories! You get inspiration from the words of great authors who know how to live vicariously through the fictional characters we wish we were.“</p><p>“Oh.“ Rey never thought about that. She read smut all the time, but she never even thought about incorporating that into the messages that her and Ben would be sending over the next two weeks. </p><p>As she walked in the door that night she yawned as she shrugged her coat off of her shoulders and placed it on the dining room chair. She went through the motions of making dinner, her normal chicken tenders and mac &amp; cheese when Ben wasn’t home for dinner. As Rey got in the shower for the evening she couldn’t stop thinking about the discussion she had with Rose earlier that day. Could she really attempt to be sexy and seductive in a text message? There was only one way to find out. Rey finished her shower and blow dried her hair and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Why she brushed her teeth she had no idea, but the idea made her feel comfortable. She might be more relaxed doing this. Rey went to her bedroom and opened up her dresser drawers pulling out the sexiest lingerie she had. The red two piece set was Ben’s favorite, maybe she’d put that one on. Rey adjusted the straps on her bra and then looked in the mirror. She flipped her hair a little bit and then puckered her lips at herself in the mirror. “This is as good as it’s going to get,“ Rey grabbed her iPhone and opened up the camera to selfie mode. “Let’s start out with a picture,” she said. That'll get the blood flowing. After several pictures at different angles and then comparing each one Rey finally selected one and hit send to Ben. Now it was just a matter of waiting.</p><p>Day 3 </p><p>The next morning Rey wakes up, startled from her alarm blaring in her ear. It was already morning? When did she fall asleep? Rey grabs her phone and notices the multiple text messages and missed phone call from Ben last night.  </p><p>Ben: are you there? I just tried to call you? I know it’s only 9pm there but I was still hoping you were awake.<br/>Ben: I’d like very much to talk about that picture.</p><p>Oh my God she had fallen asleep. She had only missed his text message by half an hour. How could she fall asleep that fast? Did she forget about the time change? He was 3 hours behind her. He was probably still at work when she sent the picture. She quickly typed back a response.</p><p>Rey: I fell asleep. I’m so lame. Ugh. I just miss you so badly.</p><p>Rey struggled with the idea that it would be another three hours before Ben had to wake up and would see this message. </p><p>Day 5</p><p>The next 2 days were torture. Ben and Rey only had small conversations in passing to their different appointments and engagements. Even though there wasn’t a chance for it, Rey was starting to save up on some vocabulary words for their next available night. Maybe even give him a surprise. But some google research and a trip to Walmart would be needed. </p><p>Day 6</p><p>Rey hobbled out of her bathroom that night. Ok it didn’t hurt that bad. Skin is still intact and my legs aren’t glued together from the wax. This is good, she thought. Rey laid down on her bed and got into a position where she could reach her phone out over her newly waxed crotch. She snapped a couple of photos and then looked through them, debating on adding a filter, finally deciding which original was best, she hit send. Within seconds Ben was texting back.</p><p>Ben: oh my fucking god<br/>Ben: such a pretty pussy<br/>Ben: this is torture. Why do you have to look so fucking perfect?</p><p>Pleased with his quick reaction, Rey responds back.</p><p>Rey: I thought you could enjoy something to look at besides the hotel news channels.<br/>Ben: Yes, much better view. You look so good.<br/>Rey: I wish you were here to touch me. I miss your smooth fingers... and your tongue.<br/>Ben: Oh really?</p><p>Rey hoped being this straight forward would get him to catch up to her. She was starting to get wet just reading his initial response.</p><p>Rey: Ben, I don’t think you realize just how much I love your tongue. <br/>Rey: On my clit.<br/>Rey: Playing with it and sucking on it. <br/>Ben: I’m so fucking hard right now.<br/>Rey: Show me. I want to think about sucking your cock while you eat me out. <br/>Ben: Fuck.</p><p>Seconds later Rey is looking at a picture of Ben’s cock sticking out of his boxer briefs, looking red and already slick from precum. </p><p>Rey: Are you touching yourself?<br/>Ben: How can I not? Are you? <br/>Rey: Yes, but I’m trying to imagine your fingers. You always knew the right spot. <br/>Ben: You have to get it good and wet. Lick your fingers and then circle your clit for me.</p><p>Rey read the message and immediately obeyed. </p><p>Rey: mmmm feels so good baby. I wish your cock was in my mouth making me gag. I love your thick cock.<br/>Ben: Fuck. That’s right, you love it when I choke you with my big fat cock. Don’t you?<br/>Rey: Yes, daddy.</p><p>Rey circles her clit faster, imaging Ben’s tongue sucking on her and his fingers fucking her 3 at a time. She speeds up until she feels a burst of energy travel from her stomach to her toes and keeps rubbing until the tension lifts.</p><p>She’s trying to catch her breath when her phone receives a text.</p><p>Ben: lkjcfh<br/>Ben: I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard in my life. <br/>Rey: Agreed. That was so good. <br/>Ben: Where did you learn to talk like that? <br/>Rey:... uh just something I read. </p><p>Day 9</p><p>“Today was the longest day of my life. I made the mistake of looking at your lingerie pic this morning during a meeting with Hux and my mother. I had a boner for the second half of the meeting and I’m pretty sure she saw.”</p><p>“Aw poor baby. What were you doing looking at my picture during the day?” Rey giggled over the phone leaning back against the headboard. </p><p>Ben clicked his tongue, the sound vibrating through the receiver. “Well, you see, I’ve kind of been using it during my alone time. It’s so hot.”</p><p>“Oh really, what have you been doing with it?”</p><p>“Oh you know, just picturing my cock fucking your tight little pussy. Making you moan and scream.”</p><p>Rey started to squirm in her bed as Ben’s voice got deeper on the other end.</p><p>“There is one thing I can’t get out of my head though.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Ben paused. “The other night when we were texting, you called me daddy.”</p><p>Rey startled for a second. She had and she forgot. She read it all the time that it just sounded natural.<br/>“I did. Did you not like it?”<br/>“No I did, just surprised because we’ve never talked about it before. Would you want to try it now?”</p><p>“Wait, right now?” Rey crosses her legs in anticipation of what was to come.</p><p>“Are you still wearing your underwear?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes, what?”</p><p>“Yes... daddy.”</p><p>“Then I need you to be a good girl and take them off.” </p><p>Rey immediately stood up and took her underwear off before laying back down. “Ok, They’re off.”</p><p>“That’s a good girl. Now I want you to lick your fingers and then start playing with your folds. Run your fingers over them teasing your entrance and slowly moving up to your clit. Do it baby girl.”</p><p>“Mmm yes, daddy.” Rey obeyed every word he uttered. Ben knew how to take care of her, even 2000 miles away. </p><p>“That’s my baby girl. Playing with that tight little pussy. Wanting daddy to come over and play with you.”</p><p>“Yes, daddy, please. It would feel so good.”</p><p>“Only a couple more days and I’ll be home to fuck the pretty little cunt of yours, you got that baby girl?”</p><p>Rey didn’t even realize she could feel the build up. Between her fingers and his smooth, gravely voice, she was ready to melt into a puddle. She was putty and he was molding her into the perfect orgasm.</p><p>“Fuck daddy, I want you so bad. I need you to fuck me so bad.” Rey realized she could hear the faint sound of Ben getting himself off on the other end of the line and his breathing started to change.<br/>“Yes, baby girl. I miss that sweet pussy. I’m going to fuck you so good and watch your tits bounce for my cock.”</p><p>Apparently that was all she needed because in the next second, Rey was reaching her climax, shouting obscenities as she heard Ben do the same thing. </p><p>After a minute of some heavy breathing, Ben began to vocalize his thoughts. <br/>“Wow, that was...”<br/>“Yes... that was...yes.” Rey was still working on the thoughts. They were all jumbled like her nerves.” I cannot wait to see you in a couple days.”</p><p>Day 13</p><p>Rey was in a hurry to get home. She needed to clean the apartment and get everything prepared for the next day. She didn’t want anything interfering with her time with Ben when he got home tomorrow. Rey twisted the keys in the door knob and threw open the door. </p><p>Ben was standing there smiling down at her. Rey squealed and jumped into his arms. <br/>“You’re here! You came home early and didn’t tell me!”<br/>“It was a last minute change. My mother felt that I did a well enough job with the merger and that I deserved a break. Or maybe she just got tired of me looking at my phone.” Ben smirked looking down at Rey.<br/>“Oh is that so, well it looks like you won’t be needing your phone for a while, Solo.”<br/>“Oh really?”<br/>“Yes... daddy” Rey winked and moved away from Ben and started for their bedroom, slowly taking off her shirt. “Will you help me? I’ll be a good girl,” Rey smiled as she started unbuttoning her pants. By the time she reached the bed, Ben was on her tail, turning her to face him.</p><p>He grabbed her face and gently caressed it as he kissed her lips. Tongues twisting around each other. Teeth clattering together. Slowly Ben moved his kisses down her neck, across her chest, teasing her nipples with his teeth as he removed her bra. As he massaged both tits and sucked on her nipples, Ben pushed Rey to lay on the bed, now he was leaning over her body. Like a lion eating his lamb. </p><p>Ben started to move farther south and Rey could already feel it. The wetness in her underwear. Ben hooked his fingers under her pants and panties. There was no time to waste. It had been 2 weeks since he’d tasted her and he needed her now. </p><p>Once they were off, Ben started sliding her legs open, kissing the inside of her thighs. Then he saw it. That pretty pussy that had been torturing him for the last week and a half. </p><p>“I missed you,” Rey says as Ben’s tongue goes straight for her folds. His warm tongue feels so good, she can hardly sit still. </p><p>“I couldn’t think of anything else. All those meetings and paperwork. I don’t know how I got anything done.” Ben paused to look at Rey, noticing how far gone she already was. Ben went back down on her circling her clit while his fingers started playing with her entrance. Just like she imagined. </p><p>How did he know the perfect spot. It’s like he had her body memorized. Within minutes, Rey was moaning, pulling Ben’s hair and shaking from the biggest orgasm she’d ever had. It was like the last 2 weeks were a build up to the biggest show of her life. </p><p>As she panted, letting go of his hair, Ben slowly kissed his way up her body, sucking on both nipples again as he passed by. </p><p>“You ready for this fat cock now?” <br/>“Yes, daddy.”<br/>Ben slowly shoved himself inside of her. “Yes, baby girl, you take daddy’s cock. God, you’re so fucking tight.”</p><p>“Yes daddy, only for you.”</p><p>“That’s right. Who’s pussy is this?”</p><p>“Yours, daddy.”</p><p>“That’s a good girl. Now daddy is going to fuck you good. Is that what you want?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Rey couldn’t catch her breath. So much going on at once. She was so full and warm from the way he surrounded her body. She had her legs locked around him and didn’t ever want to let him go. </p><p>Ben leaned down while he thrust inside her slowly, kissing her hard and rough. Then gently grabbing her neck. The grip was light but just enough to send her cervix into convulsions and tighten even more.</p><p>“Mmm I knew you loved it when I choked you. You’re a dirty girl, Rey. Do you want me to punish you?”</p><p>“Yes, daddy, please.” Rey barely got out without a squeal.</p><p>Ben knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, she felt way too good for this to last. So he started thrusting harder. Fucking her so hard her tits were bouncing and dancing to the sounds of Rey’s moans. With his one hand still on her neck, Ben brought the other one down to her clit and started rubbing again. Rey hadn’t even realized another one was coming until he touched her. <br/>“You gonna cum for me again, Rey?”</p><p>“Ben. Fuck you feel so good.”</p><p>“That’s right baby girl, I need you to cum all over this cock.” </p><p>“Yes daddy... yes... I’m gonna cum!” </p><p>As Ben felt her orgasm, he followed right after, filling her up. He collapsed next to Rey, grabbing her and wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>“As incredible as that was, I don’t think we should wait for another 2 week business trip to try that again.” Ben looked over at Rey as she continued to catch her breath. </p><p>Rey gave a smirk. “Well I was hoping we could try that again later because I have a few things I’d like to try out.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Ben looked at Rey,” and where did you learn this stuff from?”</p><p>“Oh just something I read.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>